New Arrival
by RedRedemtion
Summary: What happens when a Marine shows up in Equestria and accompanies the MLP friends in their adventures of season 1? What Happens when that Marine discovers a secret that could change the universe forever? this is my take on it. (prepare for a "teensy bit" of fluff in a few chapters. and some gore... lots of gore)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marine meets Equestrian

The loud sound of a Blackhawk's propellers was sounding in his ears, something that he had gotten used to in his tour of his least favorite place on earth. He looked around the chopper at his fellow marines. Each one had a different look on their faces. None of them seemed like they loved life, each also had wounds from the previous battle they had just gotten airlifted from. He looked down at his own gear, it was a bit tattered and bloody, but it wasn't his blood. It was the blood of Lance Corporal Adam Langston. He had taken a few shots to his right arm and thigh, once he fell to the ground the enemy decided to beat him to death. Alan was the only one who went back across the sniper infested street in a desperate attempt to save the young man.

He looked across his Kevlar vest and read the name that was stitched to his right breast pocket. 'Burning' he read to himself, a name that he used to hate, until he became the last line of Burning's on the planet. He looked down at his war torn M4A1 Assault rifle; it was a weapon that was handed down to him by his dying father when New York had been attacked by the Russians in 2023. He looked at the weapon for a moment, admiring the 'crafty' handiwork that his dad used to scratch in 'BURNING' next to the fire mode.

He looked up when he heard someone call his name "Burnings" it was his Sargent, Sargent Replens. "Yeah sarge" he called back, looking at the tall, strong man. "Listen, I know it's been a rough week, but I need you to find a few capable men. We just got our next assignment."

Alan looked at his commanding officer and shook his head "Sir, with all due respect, we aren't fit for another assignment. There's no way in hell anyone would agree to come with us" he said looking at the other soldiers that were all listening to the conversation. Alan sighed and straightened up a little "I would gladly kill more enemies for Langston Sir. When are we going?" he asked as he spotted Alpha base in the distance. Sargent Replens looked Alan in the eyes "As soon as you have a team ready"

0000

Alan didn't have a hard time looking for soldiers to help him. Half of his squad wanted revenge for what happened to Langston. The other half was in the Med-Bay getting patched up. Alan and his new team had already gotten briefed on their mission and were already on their way towards the Blackhawk that was revving its engines. Alan was the last one to get in; he was the newest Captain of the 405th Company. He sat down next to the cargo bay and gave the pilot thumbs up before the bay closed and the Blackhawk lifted off the ground.

For him the ride took hours. He was still saddened by Langston's fight for survival in a hospital bed in Alpha base. He slowly lifted his left arm to his face and looked at the mini GPS that was attached. It was a rough 45 miles away from their destination. He stood up and made his way to the Pilot's chair. He looked out the front window and saw a strange glow in the distance. He was about to ask what it was when the Blackhawk began to violently shake.

Alan stumbled backwards into the troop bay and landed on his back. One of the pilots looked back and yelled "INCOMING!" before the Blackhawk made a very violent shake that threw Alan against his empty chair. He scrambled upright into the seat just before the Blackhawk started spinning wildly. Alan squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the nearby webbing to keep himself from flying around. He heard the whine of the engine and the yells of the two pilots. "Mayday, mayday! This Echo 419 we are taking heavy fire and are going down!" the pilot yelled. Alan opened his eyes in just in time to see a very bright green light.

0000

Alan couldn't believe his eyes. As soon as the green flash was gone, he was over a large town square somewhere near a large forest and a mountain. He looked down and saw something REALLY strange. It was a pink horse that was staring at the helicopter. The Blackhawk began to spin towards the large forest. Alan pulled himself back onto his seat and hung on for dear life.

The helicopter scraped a tree, simultaneously tearing off a side door and ripping the back propeller to shreds. The Blackhawk hit the ground with enough force to crush Thor into the ground. It tumbled a few times before coming to a fiery stop near a swamp.

Alan slowly regained consciousness as he heard a few shouts coming from a distance. Alan looked around; he realized he was outside of the helicopter and it was now night time. He grabbed his nearby rifle and tried to stand, but felt an agonizing pain shoot through his body. He looked down at his legs and noticed that his right leg was still under the Blackhawk's burning hull. He heard a moan from inside the chopper "HEY! Can you hear me?" He yelled. He waited a moment before a rifle flew out of the helicopter. "They're all dead!" someone yelled from inside. Alan looked up when he heard a sudden rustling. He lifted his M4A1 in the direction ready to fire.

The Corporal that was still alive jumped out of the chopper and landed next to Alan "Captain Burning!" he said and started digging around Burning's leg. There was a sudden yell that came from the bushes. Both Marines looked up in time to see two arrows fly towards the Corporal's body. One of the arrows hit his chest but the other planted into his left arm, he screamed in pain and pulled out his USP. A dark form walked through the bushes. The corporal fired at it multiple times, it dropped to the ground without a sound "Captain! I can't-" he couldn't finish his sentence because another arrow hit him straight in the neck, killing him instantly. Alan rolled to the right despite his broken ankle and aimed his M4A1 at the nearest bush. The sound of his weapon made his headache worse than it already was.

Alan held the trigger until he heard a 'click' he discarded the weapon and tried for his sidearm, but before he could pull it out, something hit the side of his head, hard. His combat helmet took the most damage, but the half hoof on the side of his head was almost enough to knock him out. He lay on the ground for a moment before lifting his injured head. He saw something bizarre. Horses. Dressed in golden armor. With crossbows and swords.

One of them looked at Alan and grunted "one of them lives sir what should we do?" it said to a slightly taller horse. It trotted next to the marine and looked at the bleeding body next to him. Take it to the castle, bring the weapons"

Alan clawed at the dirt, trying to reach his M4, only to get a hoof to the face.

Ooo

Shining Armor watched as his men dragged the limp body of the large creature behind him. He didn't know what it was. He did know that it was the last one alive, and he wasn't going to have it escape before the figured out where it came from. The last creatures that appeared had attacked Princess Celestia without remorse. And he would rather die than let that happen again. "as soon as we get there I want two guards by Celestia at all times" he said and looked at the large burning metal monster.

'Where did you come from' He silently asked the unconscious creature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello all! I am going to introduce two characters at a time to make things easier on my fingers... because I went on a typing spree with Conspiracies and this fic... shanks for reading...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Spikes and Sparkles

At first he thought he was dead, the pain was gone, there was no noise, and he couldn't see, but then everything hit him all at once. His head pounded and his body ached, the sound of horses trotting was enough to make his head want to explode. He looked up past his orange sunglasses and helmet, not caring much for his surroundings. He thought he was being dragged away by the terrorist group that shot him down, but then he remembered that he was taken captive by horses. Alan listened to the two soldiers that were conversing.

"so, do you have any idea what they're going to do to this thing?" the one on the left asked his partner. Alan moved only his eyes to the one on the right "I heard they were going to kill it, last time we brought something alive, it killed more guards than leaves that fell off a tree"

Alan growled in the back of his throat, causing both of the guards that were dragging him to stop and look. The marine pulled his head up "Like hell they will!" he yelled and pulled his arms together, knocking the guards off-balance. Alan pulled his arms as hard as he could but couldn't detach the cuffs that were around his wrists. He lifted his leg and began kicking the guard's armor with his bottom steel combat boots. The cuff base cracked and finally shattered under Alan's continuous kicks. Once his left hand was free, he pulled out his desert eagle and lined the shot to the other cuff just as the guards were starting to stand. He pulled the trigger, destroying the cuff and hitting one of the guards in the leg.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YA BASTARD!" Alan yelled and began running down the elegant hallway, desperately looking for a quick escape route. He heard shouts behind him; he looked back and saw the leader of the guards chasing him with a back of soldiers. Alan pointed his D-eagle back and fired off a round to scare the enemies away, but the shot only grazed the lead guard's armor. Alan spotted a pair of large doors. He was about to continue down the hallway and to the doors until a pair of guards appeared out of nowhere and blocked his path to the doors.

Alan shouted and grabbed one of the smaller guards and tackled him through the large doors. They both fell in a heap on the ground next to a large red carpet. Alan stood up just in time to see crossbow wielding guards. Alan pointed his D-eagle and was about to shoot the lead horse when an arrow pierced his right shoulder-blade, throwing off his aim. Alan stumbled and turned around to face the guard that shot him, he was about to return the favor when another arrow hit him in the lower back, thigh, and knee.

He cried out in pain and turned around, this time he actually was able to get out a shot. He pointed the D-eagle at the guard and shot him in the knee. "Doesn't feel to good does it horsey?!" Alan yelled. He was about to pull an arrow out when another arrow hit his back, he cried in pain and grit his teeth. He fell to his knees and saw the leader trotting up to him with a cross-bow floating next to him. "Any last words?" it asked and pressed the crossbow against Alan's head. Alan let out a deep growl before he grabbed the crossbow and made the shot go wide. He pulled out his tactical knife and plunged it into the neck of the leader "go to hell" He said before more guards surrounded him with their crossbows. He threw his knife, only to get a loud clink and the sound of a knife sliding across the floor.

Alan closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open, embracing death. Just before the others fired there was a loud yell. Loud and yet soothing "STOP!"

Alan opened his eyes and saw a larger horse with hair that flowed like water, but was colored as a rainbow. Alan struggled to stay awake, but the pain was quickly overwhelming him. He felt himself sway for a second before falling forward. He coughed up blood and painfully pushed himself off the ground and looked at the larger elegant horse. "this creature means us no harm, it is only frightened" she said to the guards.

Alan felt himself start to lift off the ground, followed by a strange numb feeling, and then nothing. He opened his eyes and saw the bloody arrows were now out of his body and flouting in the air. He was not only amazed but also confused. "what the hell just happened?" he asked the larger horse.

She took a few steps forward and studied his digital desert camo. "I just healed all of your previous wounds young one" she said and let him back to his own armored feet. "That doesn't make any sense" Alan said, looking at his now, perfectly clean body. "its called magic, you don't have it where you come from, do you?" She asked and continued studying his gear.

Alan shook his head and un buttoned his combat helmet and rubbed his brown hair with a gloved hand. "where am I?" he asked, not that it mattered anyway, he didn't have anyone on Earth that cared about him anyway.

The horse looked at him "you are in Equestria, I am Princess Celestia"

0000

It had taken a little getting used to, the talking horses, the magic, the everything. He knew he couldn't get home, so. He became friends with the horses, it took him a long time to gain their trust. He agreed to stay in the castle and learned about their ways of life. He still didn't truly trust the guards, each on gave him a strange look when he walked by in only the bottom half of his combat gear. This time, the looks were different, the guards were actually looking grateful for something. He watched through his orange glasses and mentally grunted. 'Idiots make one move, and next time I wont shoot their knees'

Today was the day he was supposed to meet some kind of genius of the castle. He was skeptical about the idea. Celestia said something about, "meeting new friends" and "helping with her studies" He shook his head and mentally shot himself in the head

'I swear if we get sent to some place where there is something WAY more annoying than these guards I'm going to hurt someone'

He walked into the large room where Celestia stayed everyday in the same place nearly every day. He walked next to the princess and greeted her with a silent wave. "Alan" she said and stood up "time for you to meet my star pupil" she lead him through the hallways and eventually out to a large library like structure. "who exactly are we going to see?" he asked just as she opened the door. The first thing Alan noticed was a small purple dragon fall face first on the ground. Alan chuckled "nice landing" he said and walked into the room. He saw a purple pony turn around and look him over, he turned around to ask Celestia who she was, only to get a smile

"have fun" she whispered and shut the door.

Alan stood for a minute trying not to kick down the door and using the shattered wood to kill himself, before slowly turning around and walking towards the small purple dragon. He looked over and saw the purple pony staring at him. "hello" he said and picked the small dragon up "you gotta be more careful Spyro" he said and put him down. Alan was surprised when the little dragon frowned and snorted "Hey! The name's Spike!" it said and walked closer to the pony. "Captain Alan Burnings" he said and slowly stuck out his hand. The pony reached her hoof up and grabbed Alan's hand.

It felt strange, as it something was magically grasping his hand. Alan gave a light shake and a smile. The purple pony smiled back "Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you" she said and turned around to a book on a pedestal. "I wasn't told you were coming here…" Twilight said and looked back at Alan.

"Celestia said I was supposed to help her 'star pupil' or something like that" Alan said and looked at the very large hour glass that seemed to be spewing a never-ending pit of sand "and I'm guessing you're it" he said, still staring into the hourglass. If he looked long enough, he could barely see a faint reflection of somepony staring back at him (see what I did there?… sorry.. Bad humor) . He took a step back and shivered "So, what do you need help with?" Alan asked and looked at Twilight.

"can you pack some things for me? Apparently I'm supposed to go to 'Ponyville' so I can make sure everything is set for the rising of the sun" Twilight said and lifted a few books with her magic. Alan stopped watching the flying books and looked around "what do you need to pack?" he asked.

Twilight looked at Alan with a 'really?' kind of look "see the stack of books by your legs?" She said and walked into another room. Alan rolled his eyes and picked up the books "where is your suit-case?" Alan half shouted. He waited for a response but was met with silence. Alan was about to walk into the room, when something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Spike. "Don't go in there man, It's her bedroom… I went in there once and nearly got my head taken off by a book"

Alan shook his head and put the books inside what looked like a pony version of a backpack. Alan waited for fifteen minutes for Twilight to return, but she never came. "God damn girl, I've never met anyone who spends half an hour doing god knows what" He mumbled and limbed up a ladder, being careful not to break it or fall down. He pulled out a book labeled 'Mystic creatures and their stories'

He opened the book and looked in the glossary. The book must have been old, the pages were falling apart, ripped, and smelled like… well, old paper… he scanned the glossary before two words caught his eye. 'Homo-Sapiens'

Alan was about to turn to the page when suddenly, the ladder shuddered once, causing him to drop the book. Alan looked down and saw the ladder beginning to break "oh shit" He barely muttered before the ladder snapped in half and sent him straight to the floor. He landed on the ground with a loud thump and several cracking noises. Alan groaned and slowly sat up, he felt pain in his left arm but didn't care. He heard someone giggle, he turned around and saw Twilight trying not to laugh at his fall. "Laugh all you want Sparks, That hurt" He said and stood up. 'I don't like this place'

After a day of working with Twilight Sparkle and Spike, Alan was finally going to go 'home', if he could even call it that. He grabbed the door handle and was about to leave when something in his brain told him to turn around, He slowly turned around, completely unaware that Twilight was staring at him again. He looked over his shoulder and accidentally made eye contact. Alan didn't know if it was the same for ponies or not, but eye contact for humans (you're more than likely a human… if not… look it up) Alan stared into her eyes for a moment before turning around and putting his orange sunglasses on. He felt something inside him raise up, something that hadn't been there for YEARS that he never truly experienced. He pulled the door open and walked out. His foot got caught on something, causing him to trip and fall face first in the grass.

Alan's mood went straight down the drain "GOD DAMN IT TO HELL! WHO PUT-" He flipped around and saw khaki colored bags laying next to his feet. He grunted angrily and was about to pick his backpack and the newer bag when he noticed a small scroll. Alan picked it up and unfolded the thin paper

Alan,

I have chosen you to go with Twilight Sparkle while she stays in Ponyville. It is a perfect chance to meet new friends and get a little 'closer' to one another.

Here are all of your items, including your weapons… I trust you to do the right thing and not harm anyone unless they attack you first. Also inside the bag is a special necklace to make sure no ponies act hostile towards you.

sincerely

Princess Celestia

Alan grunted again "you have got to be kidding me" He turned around and saw Twilight going to shut the door. He held out his hand "wait Twilight. Apparently, I'm staying with you" He said and held out the scroll for her to read. Twilight's face lit up and she squealed a little "YAY! Oh boy, at least this trip won't be as boring as I thought it would be" Twilight said and pointed at the bags with her hoof need any help with those?"

Alan shook his head and picked both of the bags up with one of his arms "just show me a place I can sleep" Twilight nodded her head and quickly opened the door wider so Alan could fit through. Alan followed Twilight until he realized where she was going. "uuh, Twilight?" Alan muttered. Twilight turned around "What's wrong?" she asked with a somewhat smile on her face "I, thought I wasn't allowed to go in there?" Alan looked at Spike, who just shrugged and continued putting books back on the shelves.

Alan entered the room and realized that there was more than just one room, there were three. One was black and looked like a never-ending void, one was filled with books and had a bed with other needed things, and the last was clean besides a bed. Twilight walked into the empty room and waited for Alan to set his things down. "this is where you'll stay tonight… sorry it isn't much… but at least you don't need to sleep on books" Twilight said and turned towards the door.

"thanks twilight… I… I have a question" Alan said after a bit of hesitation

"what is it Alan?"

"well, I found a book, in your library… it said 'Homo-Sapiens'… AKA Humans… AKA ME" Alan said and sat down on the surprisingly soft bed "do you think humans were here before?" Alan asked, slightly hoping there was a way for him to get back to earth. Twilight sighed and shook her head "I have no idea Alan… I'm sorry" She said and walked next to him "good night" she said , giving him a quick peck on the cheek before quickly leaving.

Alan's eye twitched, he couldn't decide which one was worse, the fact that, Twilight Sparkle, a pony, had just kissed him. Or the fact that he liked it.

* * *

**my crappy first cliff hanger thingy of all time X3 there ya go Alan is experiencing something strange...**


	3. Meeting a Rainbow or Two of the Best

Chapter 3

Two of The Best

**A/N: Hello Ponies and Stallions! I have something to say, I said I would show two ponies at a time right? Well, since I wanna give ya something to read I'll introduce one at a time, sorry everypony…**

* * *

After many self-inflicted punches, Alan finally was able to lay down on the very soft bed. He stared at the ceiling and silently prayed that he was either dead or it was some kind of crazy dream from being knocked out in the Black Hawk's crash. Alan's eyes finally closed around 10 o'clock, or so his watch said.

* * *

Alan felt something pushing against his side. He grumbled and opened his eyes and saw the unfamiliar roof of Twilight Sparkle's home. He looked down and realized his pistol was poking his side. He grumbled again and sat up "another night without a blanket, night number 6" He said jokingly to himself. He stood up and stretched his back, which popped four times.

'How in the hell can ponies sleep on slabs like this? Damn, even the standard issue cot is better than that…'

Alan sat back down and grabbed his boots. After he had those on he pulled his USMC blouse back on and continued to put the rest of his everyday gear on. He walked into the main room and looked around "well, time for…breakfast…" He realized that he wasn't on Earth anymore. He mentally face palmed and he paced around the room, waiting for either Twilight or Spike to wake up. He looked at a nearby window and noticed there wasn't any light out. "well shit" he muttered "no way they'll wake up at…" he looked at his watch "3:45?" Alan sighed and decided to go for a quick stroll. He opened the front door and stepped out into the chilly morning air. He heard something, like whispering. he looked left and right but didn't see anyone.

'that's strange, whoever it was sounded like they were close' Alan walked around the house but he didn't find anything 'alright what the hell'

Then he heard foot steps. They were running. Alan turned the corner and saw two ponies, one was red the other was nearly pitch black with red eyes. "Hey, what are-" The black one knocked Alan on his ass then took to the sky and fled. When he got up, the red pony was gone

"What the hell?… This place keeps getting stranger and stranger" he grumbled and decided to go wait for Twilight.

* * *

6:02 AM Twilight's house

* * *

Alan picked up the final bag and loaded it into the strange chariot that would take them to Ponyville. He walked over to Twilight and Spike "Everything's loaded Twilight" said pony smiled and used her magic to replace the book she just took down "good, thank you Alan" She and Spike got on the chariot "Come on Alan"

He hesitated but eventually got on. As soon as they took off, Alan's hands instantly found the walls of the chariot. He wasn't able to trust flying things because of his last flight that he had. He watched as the ground raced out from under him and became smaller and smaller. He clenched the railing with a grip that would make Chuck Norris proud.

Alan felt something touch his forearm. He looked over and sure enough it was Twilight, wearing her infectious smile "Don't worry Alan, I created a magical barrier that protects us from falling" Alan let a small, fake smile tug his lips, but he didn't loosen his iron grasp.

* * *

Once they landed, Alan unloaded their stuff into Twilight's new house. After a few minutes of arguing, Spike had finally convinced Twilight to meet new friends and complete a checklist that they created.

Alan approached Twilight "Hey Twilight, I have an idea. If we split up and take half of that list with either one of us, we can get done faster" Twilight nodded "yeah, we can do that" She said and ripped the piece of paper in half "Here, go to the designated places and find each person who's assigned to each of the tasks"

Alan nodded "fair enough… so… I have to go to… uh…" He looked around for whoever was supposed to 'clear the sky of clouds' He sighed and turned to the Ponyville town square "I'll go this way" He decided after Twilight and Spike left, shaking their heads.

Alan looked at the sky "well, whoever is supposed to do this sure is sucking ass at it" He sighed and let his shoulders droop. He was able to escape from the strange ponies and live out in the wilderness by himself for the rest of his life.

'you know, that doesn't sound too bad… maybe I can find our chopper, take as many MREs as possible then leave? God help me, if I begin to have second thoughts about leavi-' Alan's thoughts were cut short when something slammed into him harder than two monster trucks on nitro with rockets attached to their bodies. He grunted as whatever crashed into him tumbled with him and knocked his helmet clean off his head. Alan came to a rest on his back with something tealish laying on his chest.

She pushed off of him and blushed a little "oops… Sorry about that, got caught in a rogue kite for a minute" Alan shook his disorientation away and rubbed his black hair "It's alright, I was about to die of boredom anyway"

The pony got off of Alan and allowed him to stand up "Next time, at least yell out a warning before knocking me on my ass alright?" He picked up his helmet and placed it back on his head, then turned to the new pony. Who was staring at him with a questionable little gleam in her eyes.

'do you fucking ponies ALWASE stare at me like that?'

"what ARE you?" she asked and zipped around Alan, studying his body closely. He was surprised when a rainbow came from her tail, but then saw that her tail WAS the rainbow, as well as her mane. "I am a human" He said plainly and picked up his list "You wouldn't happen to be-"

"Rainbow Dash! Fastest Pegasus in Equestria!" She announced and struck a pose that made Alan stare for a whole three seconds. He snapped out of his small trance "Oh, good, well, I'm here to say, you're doing a horrible job of clearing the skies for the raising of the sun"

"HEY! I can clear the skies in ten seconds FLAT!"

Alan grabbed his watch "oh really?"

Rainbow Dash looked surprised "Yeah REALLY!"

"Ready?"

"what? OH, yeah lets do this"

"GO!" Alan pressed the 'start' button on his watch then watched as Rainbow Dash flew through the sky and cleared it of all surrounding clouds. She swooped and kicked and shoved everything away, which was also fascinating for Alan to watch. Not the cloud moving but the flying pony.

Rainbow Dash landed and Alan pressed the 'pause' button on his watch. Dash approached him "So, how do ya like THAT?" Alan sighed and stood as if he just shot a civvie, "You didn't clear the sky in ten seconds" He said, not showing his mischievous grin that wanted to show itself.

Rainbow Dash's face went from boasting to surprised "WHAT? No, you're lying" She said and stomped her hoof. Alan grinned "you're right Rainbow Dash, you cleared the sky in eight seconds, flat. congrats" He patted her on the head, between her ears and gently rubbed her incredibly soft mane "you've beaten your record apparently" he removed his hand. Dash blushed "t-thanks… what's your name?"

"Alan Burning, nice to meet you. And good job with the sky" He did an about-face and started walking toward a sign post. Dash hesitated for a second before galloping after Alan "hey, can I… uh… hang out with you for a while?" Alan looked at her and shrugged "why the fuck not. Maybe you can help me find 'Sweet Apple Acres'?"

Dash's face lit up "yes! I know where that is, follow me!" she ran off much faster than Alan could hope for without an ATV or other motor vehicle. He started jogging after his new 'friend' but soon realized it was hopeless to even try and catch up with Dash. She rocketed back to him "what's wrong? Can't you go any faster?" Alan shook his head "look, I have two legs, no wings, and I weigh about two-hundred seventy-five pounds with all my gear on me. Would you mind just walking with me?"

Rainbow Dash smiled and landed next to him, about four centimeters apart. Alan looked at her "a bit close don't you think?" Dash blushed again and stepped away "yeah… sorry" Alan grinned and shook his head "don't be sorry Rainbow Dash it's not like I disapprove of being close" Alan mentally fistface'd himself with Thor's hammer when he realized what he had just said. Rainbow Dash resumed her place right by his side.

'WHAT THE FUCK BURNING?!' he screamed in his mind and kicked himself in the nuts. Twice. With steal toe boots. That had spikes on them. That exploded. And sent needles everywhere. That were on fire. And also exploded.

Alan felt his arm occasionally touch Rainbow Dash's body, but apparently she didn't care very much. "so" he said breaking the small moment of awkward silence "What's it like… being able to touch clouds?" Dash smiled and looked at Alan "Oh man… well, I've been able to touch clouds all my life. It's like this with all Pegasus" Rainbow Dash continued about herself and listened to Alan when he told her about things that he owned on Earth. She was intrigued by something he called an 'F-420 Ground Pounder' that could fly faster than the speed of sound. He said that he had some flying experience but it wasn't something to boast about. Eventually they made it to a gate that lead to a house and a red barn.

"well, here it is" Dash said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. Alan stopped halfway through the gate "What? I thought you said you wanted to come with me?" he patted Dash's back and followed her through the gate to meet the one they called 'Apple Jack', which honestly reminded Alan of the cereal on Earth called Applejacks. He looked at Rainbow Dash's happy face and noticed the way she had a bit of pep in her step.

'maybe making friends ISN'T such a bad thing?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alan bruises an Apple

Alan and Rainbow Dash approached the huge house where Apple Jack lived "So, all you really have to do to stay off her bad side and not insult what her family has been doing for a few generations, then you'll be ok" Dash said and motioned Alan up the steps. The Marine sighed "Fine, I hope this is quick because I really don't want to be doing chores for Twilight Sparkle all day. I mean, come on, shooting at soldiers is WAY better than doing this"

Rainbow Dash nodded "I know what you mean, that's why the sky wasn't cleared until you came along… and I tackled you" Dash rubbed her arm "still sorry about that Alan" Alan shook his helmeted head "I said I don't care Dash, I was going to die of boredom anyway" Alan knocked on Apple Jack's front door. They waited for a minute but got no response. Alan shrugged "well that makes it easier on me." He started walking away but then spotted a huge orchard of apple trees nearby.

He looked at Dash "would she mind if I took an apple?" Alan looked at one of the plump, red apples. Rainbow Dash trotted next to him "I don't know actually, I've never stolen anything before. I'm sure she'd beat you into the ground though" Alan grinned "good pony, you shouldn't steal." Alan patted Dash's head "Don't follow my examples" He dropped his M4 and jumped into the tree in search for the perfect apple. He climbed up to the very top of the tree and grabbed the best apple he could find. He was about to climb down when he heard someone else's voice.

"Rainbow Dash? What're you doin here? I thought you didn't like apples"

Alan swore silently and gripped the apple he was holding in his teeth. He looked down and saw an orange pony standing next to Rainbow Dash. She moved past the Pegasus and had her rear pointed at the tree. The next thing the Marine knew, he was lying on his back with the apple still in his teeth. Apple Jack pinned Alan down with her hoof "What do you think you're doing taking mah apples?"

Alan grabbed the apple and ripped a piece out. He moved it to the left side of his mouth "I am eating your apples, that's what I'm doing" he rolled away from Apple Jack and stood up "What are you going to do about it?" Apple Jack trotted to Alan "this" she said sweetly and quickly turned around and kicked Alan in the chest as hard as she could. Alan saw stars as he flew through the air and impacted a tree, causing apples to pummel him. The Marine stumbled but quickly stood straight again "Alright, you wanna start a physical fight? I've got two guns that'll blow you away" Alan held up his fists

Apple Jack tried to attack Alan, but Rainbow dash bit her tail "shtop! Heesh a friend!" Dash said through a mouthful of tail. Apple Jack looked back "let go of me!" she said and tried bucking Rainbow Dash off, but the teal pony held strong. Alan grabbed Rainbow Dash, causing her to squeal and let go. "stop! Before this gets ugly!" He said and put Rainbow Dash down. Apple Jack huffed "It's already ugly enough with you here"

Alan glared at Apple Jack "what's that supposed to mean you rotten little shit?" He asked angrily and once again balled his hands. Apple Jack shook her head "nothin. Why are ya here?" she asked in an irritated voice. Alan pulled his list out and checked Apple Jack off it "I'm here to see how the snacks are doing for the 'rising of the sun' ceremony thing"

Rainbow Dash trotted around Alan and faced Apple Jack. "Well, why didn't ya say so? Come this way" she said and walked towards her house. Alan poked Dash's side "I have a feeling we're not going to get along very well" He whispered. Rainbow Dash nodded "yeah, I can see that"

Alan scooped up his M4 and slung it onto his back "I also don't know if I want to go inside her house in close quarters… God only knows if she has a huge, ass kicking father or brother that'd pound my face in." Rainbow Dash shook her head "Don't worry; Big Macintosh is a real softie inside. If you know how to get to his core" Alan nodded. He was completely unsure if he trusted the name 'Big Macintosh' very much. **(Aaand because I can't remember all of Apple Jack's family's names, I am SKIPPING that part)**

Apple Jack showed Alan and Rainbow Dash their ENTIRE Apple Family and their inventory of apple-based snacks and desserts. Once she was finished making the two eat at LEAST 1 sample of every desert, she pointed them in the right direction for the lead of the music for the ceremony. "Now, don't be too quick with her Alan! She isn't the kind likes loud, annoying, and ugly people!"

Alan stopped and slowly turned around for dramatic affect "You're not too good looking yourself! You look in a mirror lately?" He said and grinned. Apple Jack's face turned from orange to nearly 'My face is so red it could be lava right now' color. "WHY YOU-!" Alan looked at Rainbow Dash "I gotta go Dash…" Rainbow Dash nodded and flew into the sky "I'll meet you at Fluttershy's" she said just before Alan took off running.

Alan hadn't run so fast in his life. Not even when there were Russian tanks rolling down his neighborhood streets in New York. (In case anyone wants to know, these are MW3 references) Apple Jack flew down the dirt path after the lone Marine. Alan looked back and saw Apple Jack's rage filled eyes right behind him. He laughed and pressed himself to run faster. Apple Jack started panting by the time they reached ponyville and Alan was only half way out of breath. "What's wrong? I thought you were supposed to pound me into the ground A J!" Alan said and leapt over a stand full of cabbage and other veggies.

Apple Jack didn't have time to steer around the stand because she was so close to Alan. She ran into the stand destroying it. She tumbled and landed on her side then slid a few feet before stopping. Alan stopped and turned around when he heard the crash and burn. He ignored the looks of all the other ponies and stallions and made his way to Apple Jack, who was starting to stand up. "Holy shit Apple Jack, are you alright?" Apple Jack responded with a little grunt. She stood up and gave Alan a good look at the damage. It wasn't too bad, but there were small rocks stuck inside some of the open cuts and scratches. Alan winced. You have to admit, that hurts like a mofo, no matter who you are.

Apple Jack tried to walk but her strong limp caused Alan to stop her "Apple Jack, we have to get you to a medic or something" he said and started to lift Apple Jack up. She struggled and hit Alan in the ribs but the Marine didn't let go. "Put me down! I'm fine!" Apple Jack protested as Alan started walking towards what would count for a pony 'hospital'.

* * *

Pony ville Infirmary

* * *

"Alan, really, I'm fine" Apple Jack said through spikes of pain as Alan pulled a splinter from her hind leg. Alan looked her in the eyes "no. you're not. I can see it in your eyes, I know what pain looks like" He said and pulled a small white needle from his backpack. He pulled the cap off "this'll only hurt a little A J" He plunged the needle into her sensitive leg. Apple Jack made a short squeak and tried to move her leg away but Alan kept it still. He pulled a few more chunks of dirt out and grabbed his roll of bandages.

Apple Jack felt her leg go numb and put her head down on the pillow she was given "I'm still not happy about what you said to me" Alan looked at her "Oh yeah… I'm sorry, it's just, you know…" Apple Jack sighed and adjusted her head "I know what you mean. When I was a small filly I was constantly made fun of. People called me 'Blank Flank' a lot and they didn't even care if I was hurt by it." Alan sighed and lifted Apple Jack up with one arm and looped the bandages around her body multiple times.

Alan nodded and patted Apple's side "I know how you feel. I was made fun of in school too… I wasn't the strongest or 'coolest'… I was different. I still am different. WAY different than you think you know" He finished wrapping Apple Jack's leg and torso with bandages "alright, I need you to stay in bed until you feel better" he said and stood back to admire his work. Apple Jack took it the wrong way. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked. Alan shook his head "I wasn't looking at 'you' specifically"

"You were still staring at me though"

"Making sure those bandages would stay"

"Riiight" Apple Jack rolled her eyes and shifted her position on the bed. Alan put his helmet back on and walked to the doorway of Apple's room "Which way to 'Fluttershy's' house?" Alan asked and picked up his M4 and his backpack. Apple Jack looked up "Just take a left and follow the lone path that leads to a huge tree-house" she said and closed her eyes "Don't scare her away with your ugly" Apple Jack said in a joking manner. Alan shook his head and grinned "I'll try not to" He said and walked all the way to Fluttershy's house. He heard Apple Jack laugh a little.

'I swear, Fluttershy better not have to do something with her name. If she runs away from me I'll just turn around and leave' Alan thought as he found the dirt path...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A complete misunderstanding in a certain ponies' name.

To the party!

* * *

**A/N: before you read I just wanna say this, I CAN'T BE FLUTTERSHY! As much as I try I can't do the shy little adorable pony everyone knows and loves… also, anyone watch Equstria Girls? I still haven't finished season 2 so don't spoil anything for me! If you do I will feed you to Pinkie Pie :D**

* * *

Alan followed AJ's instructions and eventually came to Fluttershy's tree house thing. He approached the front door and knocked lightly. He heard a slight noise come from the other side of the door. "Hello? Fluttershy? You home?" Alan knocked again. He heard a squeak. He looked to his left and saw something pink hiding in the bushes.

He put down his M4 and walked over to the cowering pony. He tapped her back, causing her to yip in fear and jump into the air. She accidentally crashed into Alan who grabbed her and nearly fell over "Calm yourself Fluttershy" Alan said as calmly as he could when he felt something trickle down his face. Fluttershy squealed and tried to break free of Alan's grasp but the marine only held her tighter. Fluttershy's wing caught Alan in the nose, further damaging it. "CALM DOWN DAMMIT! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Fluttershy stopped out of pure shock. She looked at Alan and gasped "oh my gosh! Are you alright?" she asked and started flying in front of him "Did I do this to you?" Alan stopped the blood coming from his nose and nodded "It only hurts like a hoof to the face, I'm fine" he said sarcastically, causing Fluttershy to squeal and fly into her house faster than Rainbow Dash could hope to go.

Alan rolled his eyes and took off his helmet. He clipped it onto his backpack and opened walked through Fluttershy's open door "You know, if you just gave me a minute to explain myself I could just-" Fluttershy flew back to Alan and shoved him down onto the nearest couch and immediately started working on his face with bandages and something that felt like gel. Alan didn't have time to react because Fluttershy was already done and standing over him by the time he blinked.

Alan blinked again then shook his head "what the hell just happened?" he mumbled and tried backing away as Fluttershy put her face inches in front of his "I've never seen anything as big as you before" she said softly "What are you? I need to know ABSOLUTLY everything about you!"

Alan looked at her strangely "Everything… as in EVERYTHING?" Fluttershy smiled an almost scary smile "I mean EVERYTHING. Even the way your strange race mates" Fluttershy said with an obsessive voice. Alan stuttered a little then finally said "Yeah… uh, how about no?" he pushed Fluttershy up and rolled off the couch. Fluttershy flew in front of him again "ohhhhh please? I know of every single creature that lives here except for you! I NEED to know…"

Alan pushed Flutters away again "some space, please" he murmured and stood up, to meet Fluttershy's face again. Alan took a step back from the surprise and shook his head. "You have the musical stuff ready for the ceremony?" he asked and looked around for where his dropped M4A1 was. Fluttershy smiled "oh yes! I have all the birds trained and ready! All of them are at 100% working capacity!"

Alan nodded "That's what I like to hear" he said and smiled "I'll be off then" he said and tried to walk away but Fluttershy grabbed his backpack and yanked him back. Alan fell backwards onto the couch again and tried to sit back up but Fluttershy sat down on his legs "Please tell me, I just can't let you go until you do. It will bug me until I can know everything" she said innocently.

"I'll tell you what" Alan said, trying to ignore his inner feelings for females "My friend Twiligh Sparkle has a book that can tell you all about us humans" He said, knowing full damn well he left the book at Canterlot. Fluttershy released Alan's legs "Can you show me the book please? Please please please?" she begged. Alan shook his head "I'm not sure where it is though" he lied again "You need to find Twilight Sparkle" He stood up and grabbed his assault rifle.

* * *

Fluttershy shook her head, her pink hair moved lightly with the movement "I know you're lying" she said and flew behind Alan. "please show me the book?" she asked as Alan walked out the door and grumbled something that sounded like "I swear Fluttershy, you are worse than Navi"

"please?"

* * *

Fluttershy kept begging Alan all the way to Ponyville, and it was starting to drive him insane.

* * *

"please?"

"no"

"please?"

"no"

"please?"

"no"

"please?"

"no"

"please?"

"Flut-"

"please?"

"Fluttershy, I swear to whatever Gods you ponies have here, if you say 'please' one more time, I will tear your guts out with a spoon, and FEED THEM TO YOUR PETS!" Alan shouted at the top of his lungs. Everypony in the town square stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two. Alan put his helmet on his head and sighed to Flutter shy "Will you kindly show me the book?" Alan gripped his hands into fists and growled loudly, but kept walking. "Find it yourself, when we get there"

Fluttershy flapped along side Alan as he walked towards Twilight Sparkle's library house thing. He let Fluttershy loose and watched her as she zipped around looking for the book. Alan found Twilight laying on her new bed with her face buried in a book. Alan tapped her shoulder, Twilight jumped and gasped "Alan! I didn't even hear you come in!" she panted and rolled over then sat up "Did you get everything ready?"

Alan nodded and looked at the book Twilight was reading. He didn't really care that much but one name caught his eye, Nightmare Moon.

"Who's that? Nightmare Moon? Sounds like a mare who is somehow associated with the moon… I'm going to go off of instincts and say she was banished there for over… two thousand years because she was jealous of Celestia's sun getting all the praise…"

Twilight stared at Alan in shock. Alan chuckled "I'm just pulling your tail Twilight, Celestia told me about it. Yeah, something about something and coming back… yeah I didn't listen too much about it." Twilight tried to say something but Alan stopped her "OH, look at the time. Celestia said not to be late right?" again Twilight tried talking but she was denied "Alright, lets get our flanks in gear, up, up, lets go!" He picked Twilight Sparkle up and trudged down the stairs.

"LETS GO FLUTTERSHY!" He shouted and caused the yellow mare to yip and drop the two books she had on her back "W-what for?" Alan sighed "Raise the sun…" he mumbled and watched Fluttershy gasp and speed out the door. "Off to the party we go"

* * *

**A/N: EEEEEEELLLO EVERYPONY! I finally got Fluttershy posted!… ok, I didn't post Rarity and Pinkie right? That's because they are my least favorites… Rarity IS going up the ladder thanks to my good friend Mitch… Thankie :3 as always, R&R Read and Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 2 chapters in 48 hours?! IMPOSSEBRU!**

* * *

Fight the Nightmare

* * *

_WARNING: This chapter contains content that may be a bit disturbing to some audiences_

_Don't worry it ain't sex_

* * *

The party went on without a hitch. Twilight actually agreed to meet some new ponies, which happened to be the ones Alan already met, and she was now chatting up a storm with a strangely familiar red pony that had a fire emblem on his flank. Alan stood by the door with his arms crossed as all the ponies around him either danced or stared at him in awe. He huffed, a few ponies recoiled.

*Oh my… This party better pick up soon…* Alan thought to himself as he pulled his wrist up to look at his watch. *Oh goodie, a few minutes until the sun comes up thank. Gods.* he stared back at the ponies through his orange sun-glasses. He waited and waited, then finally someone called all the ponies to attention. Alan shook his head and started walking while the mayor talked away.

He didn't really pay attention to where he was going until he was halfway up the stairs to where the Mayor was. There was a sudden gasp as something black filled the stage momentarily before a pony as big as Celestia formed. Alan knew instantly who it was. She laughed evilly and stood tall "Your sun will raise no more! The time for eternal night has come! I Nightm-" Alan ran towards her "Not on my watch!" he shouted and tackled her. Nightmare kicked his helmet but only managed to piss off the soldier even more.

He wrestled her arms and legs down just before he felt a strange feeling shoot through his body. When it was over there was no noise other than his own grunt and his boots hitting stone as he stumbled from the sudden nausea he got. He braced himself on a wall then got a look at his surroundings. He was in an old castle, it was REALLY REALLY old.

He heard something, almost like crying. He followed the noise down the hall, his M4 pointed in front of him as he crept around and continued down the hall. He eventually came to a room that held a single, sobbing pony. Alan noticed the brightly colored rainbow mane, then realized it was Rainbow Dash!

He ran to her and put his M4 down "Rainbow Dash! Holy hell are you alright?" he asked in shock once he noticed the pool of blood underneath her. He touched her shoulder, Dash recoiled in shock and fear "N-NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Alan saw where the blood had come from, there was a large cut on her belly, with multiple cuts surrounding it. He held up his hand "Dash please what the hell happened? We need to get you some help I can wrap you up but-" He stopped disentrance when he saw blood on his clothes and gloves.

He looked at the gloves then back to Rainbow Dash, who for some reason wasn't using her hind legs and he saw she didn't have her wings anymore, instead there was two lumps that looked like a chainsaw had gone through them. "Dash I didn't do this" Rainbow Dash had tears rolling down her cheeks "I trusted you Alan! Look what you did to me!" she yelled in pain and fear. Alan shook his head "No, no, I do not hurt innocent people" he said and backed away from Rainbow Dash.

A laugh came from behind Alan, he spun around and saw Pinkie Pie standing there with blood on her body and a crazed face on "Good job Alan! Now, cut her all the way open and take the candy out of the pinata!" she said with an evil cackle. Pinkie lifted a chainsaw and pushed past Alan, and with one swift blow, she slice through Rainbow Dash's arm and neck.

In an effort to save Rainbow Dash, Alan gripped his hands into fists and swung hard at Pinkie Pie. He felt contact and went through with the swing. Once he regained his stance instead of the pink menace, it was an orange mare with blonde hair. Apple Jack was reeling back from the blow. She looked Alan in the eyes, a bruise already forming on her cheek, tears rolling down her face. "How could you? I… I thought you loved me?" she asked. Alan looked around, he was back in Ponyville square surrounded by everyone except the pink pony and Dash.

"A…Apple Jack I…" Alan stuttered. Apple Jack ran off with tears in her eyes. Alan looked at his hands and closed his eyes "What the hell is this?!" he shouted and pushed against the crowd of ponies. He slipped through a hole and landed back with Dash and the pink devil. He tackled Pinkie and took the chainsaw. He scooped Dash up onto his shoulder and ran down the hallway. He found himself in Twilight's house. There was blood on the stairs leading to her room. "I'm just dreaming" he said to himself and placed Rainbow Dash down "Wait here, protect yourself" he said and handed her the chainsaw. As Alan progressed up the stairs, he found the blood got more and more polluted with a purple liquid. "Pen ink?" he asked himself as he came to the top.

He saw Twilight laying on her bed sobbing lightly. Alan approached her, the blood on the stairs disappeared as he got closer. Alan tapped Twilight's shoulder "T-Twi-" he pulled Twilight over and took a step in shock. Her neck was slashed by a small razor that lay by her bed, blood and the faint remains of a magical essence was lingering on the tiny blade. Alan took a deep breath "No… No… I'm dreaming" he said and walked to the window. He peered out and saw a stone, two stones. It was raining outside. Alan saw a helmet near the larger headstone.

He jumped down off the second floor and landed near Rainbow Dash. She turned around and hit the blade against Alan's shin. He ignored the bunt "Watch it RD, thank god the blade wasn't spinning. I'll be right back ok?" he pet her head softly as she nodded and wiped away blood. Alan broke through the front door and ran to the two grave stones, as he got closer and closer, he started to notice that one of the graves slowly started disappearing. The smaller one went away completely.

The larger grave wasn't filled. Alan peeked in and saw nothing. "What the hell?" he asked himself just before he felt something slam his head. He dropped to a knee, another sharp pain shot through him. he fell forward, just before his face hit the bottom of the grave…

* * *

His eyes shot open and saw Rainbow Dash's face. Alan nearly panicked and punch Dash but he stopped himself "What the fuck? Where am I?" Alan sat up and Rainbow Dash floated by him "You nearly killed yourself just now!" she said and waited for Alan's response. Alan shook his head and looked around "Where am I?" he asked when he saw only clouds. Rainbow Dash sat down on a cloud "You're standing on clouds. Did you forget? You have wings now!"

Alan sighed. "Fuck this" he said and pulled out his USP and put it to his chin and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered against the wall behind his head. Alan blinked and found he was pointing his pistol at another soldier instead of himself. "What the fuck" he said like he was used to it. He tried it again but the gun was out of ammo. "Let me go!" he yelled loudly and threw his gun against the wall, which exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Alan yelled in pain as his arm went limp due to a piece of rebar going into it. He roared his battle cry and charged through the hole, just to take a step off of a cliff. He found his arm was normal again and that he was holding an RPG in one hand and a package in another. He yelled again and dropped the package, pointed the RPG at his stomach and fired. The rocket went through his body and broke through a window next to Alan's face. He yelled again "NNOO!" he shoved open the door of the humvee and waited for the inevitable change in dream. It didn't happen.

He pulled out his USP again and shot every one of his friends that were in the humvee. The world around him twitched. He pulled the gun to his head shot himself once more, this time breaking part of his own memory. He pulled the trigger again and again and again and again until he finally-

* * *

His vision rushed back to him all at once to reveal a very very angry Nightmare Moon "How? How did you break out of my spell?!" she asked as Alan stumbled and tried to stay standing "You" Alan growled and held his head "Are going down bitch"

Nightmare Moon frowned and her horn began to glow. Alan pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Nightmare Moon's head "Don't even try it bitch, these bullet move faster than you can blink, good luck beating it" he said and walked closer "how about we settle this like civilized people and let the damn sun rise so we can all live peacefully." he said and felt himself start to lift off the ground. "I said don't-" He barely muttered before he flew into a nearby stone wall. He hit the wall hard enough that his helmet toppled off his head and he let a round fly from his USP.

The bullet clanked off of Nightmare's helmet. The mare shook it off "What is that thing?" she asked angrily and approached Alan, who shook off his dizziness from the blow and pointed his sidearm at the approaching pony "It's called a gun" he said and started to stand "back off before I blow your brains out the back of your skull"

Nightmare glared at him "I am unstoppable! A mortal weapon could not harm me!" she said loudly and took another step towards Alan, who squeezed the trigger lightly "Don't try me" he said lowly as Nightmare took another step forward. Alan swung his pistol at her head but it went straight through as she turned into a cloud of black.

Nightmare kicked Alan's side when she became solid again. Alan stumbled and kicked one of her legs, causing her to trip up a little. Alan balled his left had into a fist and punched her down. Nightmare fell down and swept Alan's legs out from under him. Alan hit the ground with a grunt but that didn't stop him from latching onto one of her legs and pounding her body with whatever hits he could get in.

Nightmare and Alan wrestled each other on the ground for a good five minutes trying to get on top to finish the other person. Alan finally forced Nightmare down. He pulled out his combat knife and raised it above his head "ONE LAST CHANCE! TAKE YOUR GOD DAMN SPELL OFF YOU BITCH!" Alan brought the blade down quickly. Nightmare shifter her weight and caused the blade to slice off part of her horn. She yelped in pain when the blade sliced through and hit the hard stone floor, causing sparks to fly.

Alan regained his posture, he was about to finish the damn thing off when something magically grabbed his arm and yanked him off of Nightmare. Alan tumbled once before he landed on his knees and a hand, knife in hand ready to strike. He spotted Twilight with the six other ponies she was with before "Alan! You can't harm her anymore, we still need her to reverse the spell!" Alan growled but nodded regardless of what he wanted to say and do. Twilight started glowing and so did the others.

Alan stood up and put his knife away, picked up his pistol, and went to the nearest staircase. He let Twilight Sparkle and others do their thing. He sat down on the last step and let his head hang between his knee pads. "fuck this shit. I did not sign up to teleported to god damn pony hell" he said and looked at his hands "what I wouldn't give to touch genuine human soil" he said and looked behind him when he heard foot steps. The first thing he saw was his helmet and glasses, then he saw the teal pony wearing them.

Rainbow Dash came down the stairs "they're almost done up there" she said and sat next to him "Just a few more minutes and we can get back to Ponyville and sleep" Alan nodded and looked himself over "yeah… I'm leaving right now if you want to come along" Alan stood up and took his helmet from Dash, who nodded, and placed it on his own head. He started walking down the halls, looking for the exit as Rainbow Dash trotted silently next to him…

* * *

**A/N: Oh my! 2 chapters! I was bored shush. I can't update this fast ever time sadly enough... BUUUUT there ya go! don't forget to review PLEASE! I NEED reviews! it helps encourage me to type more :D also try reading my Star Fox fic :D shankie and if you start begging me to update faster I'll go slower... JUST KIDDING! LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
